ATS: Slumbering Memory
by JoslynDanei
Summary: A "torture story" gift for someone with her favorite Death Note character, L. Feedback is appreciated! If you'd like to commish me to write you ATS, just message me! ;D


Rain pattered on the roof, the chill breeze whirring outside.

Perched on the arm of the couch he stared, hose dark orbs taking in the sight beyond the glass. A hand reached out to touch the pane, feeling it's chilled smooth surface, revealing the depth of cold of the night. He was thankful to be indoors. He walked into the sitting room, his white long-sleeved thermal hugging his body to keep him warm. His black skinny jeans were tattered at the ends, dragging and faded to a charcoal gray from wear. He slowly pushed open the door, black eyes illuminated by the firelight, ebony hair hanging over his face. The tall, slender and slightly muscular young man walked over towards the sofa in front of the flames.

'_There she is…'_ Sleeping soundly beneath a warm blanket made of down feathers and silk. Her tendrils of sandy hair flowed about her, curled from the bun they had been in all day. The softest trace of a smile curled the corner of his lips. '_She had been so tired…'_ He wasn't sure that she knew he was there. His uncle was the owner of the house and she worked for his design company as one of the artists for the advertising department. He rested his arms on the back of the sofa, chin set on his hands, raven eyes staring down at her. The firelight danced against his gaze in deep greens and yellows, light lost in their dark depths.

He was always intrigued by her work, but they hadn't shared more than two words before. Lawliet lifted his thumb, absentmindedly brushing against his bottom lip, mouth parting open slightly as he exhaled. He watched her stir, shifting in her sleep. She seemed to nuzzle into the pillow, her abdomen rose and fell with each slow, slumbering breath… She had been renting out the mother-in-law quarter's on his uncle's property half an acre away from the large mansion itself. Having come back from a late night of work and socializing, his uncle had insisted that she rest immediately and set her up in the study. Lawliet hadn't found out until now, and well… curiosity was a force to be reckoned with, to put it lightly. He wandered around the couch, hand in pocket, the other resting against his chin, the tip of his teeth nipping at the nail on his thumb. He was so intrigued by her. She had a mind he longed to understand; a vision he couldn't comprehend.

He crouched down before her, dark eyes gazing upon her sleeping figure behind his tufts of charcoal hair, silhouette of his body glowing from the flames behind him. She looked so… peaceful... and soft… His pale hand gently reached out, fingertips touching her ever so softly-as though she was made of glass-as he stroked her cheek for just a moment. He hesitated to pull his hand back, breath catching slightly in his throat. His assumptions were correct. Her face was soft and delicate. He glanced around the room, finding a small cushioned foot-stool. He pulled it over and sat on it in front of her, scooting closer so his knees were against the cushions she laid on. He stared over her, entranced. How deep of a sleeper was she? He couldn't resist anymore, he had to test…

Praying she wouldn't wake up, he slowly leaned over her, breath falling in cascades of warmth against her face, lips hovering over hers. She was so serene. Her hair, her skin, her form, all of her being. He was completely fascinated. She was so quiet and calm, but when awake, so vibrant and full of life. She could always make him smile and laugh, and secretly, he was in love with her. His heart burned, fluttering as it quickened in pace. He placed a soft and tender kiss upon her cheek, ever so slightly dragging the edge of his lips against her skin, placing a tender kiss upon the crest of her jaw. '_She is so beautiful…'_

When she stirred, his blood ran cold. He stiffened greatly, face flushed. What was he doing? He pulled back, swallowing nervously, eyes wide as he stared in horror, waiting for her to wake… But she only muttered something incoherent in her sleep, turning away from the disturbance to her rest. Standing, he paused to leave. '_Perhaps… just once more before I go.'_ He leaned down and kissed the crook of her neck, smiling as he exhaled against her, whispering. "I long for a day I can do this while you're awake…" His words were so soft as not to wake her, and the sound of a door closing was the first thing her now awake mind heard.

…_Was it just a dream?_


End file.
